


My End Is Coming

by TheProfoundBlade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Anal, Barebacking, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blowjobs, Body Horror, Camp Chitaqua, Croatoan, Cuddles, Dirty Talk, End of the World, End!verse, Episode: s05e04 The End, FaceFucking, Feeding, Hallucinations, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Partially blind, Pining, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top!Benny, Vampyrism, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProfoundBlade/pseuds/TheProfoundBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in End!Verse, Benny Lafitte is alive and well in a cabin near Camp Chitaqua. Instead of him losing his life to the hand of The Old Man all those years ago, he lost his lover Andrea and has spent the rest of his years hunting down his old pack seeking revenge. But then, The End happened.</p>
<p>He has fed on Croatoan infected people, infecting himself, slowly feeling his body and mind decay. Thankfully, he found companionship and sanity the last place a monster ever should; with the world's best hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Infected

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of an illustration I did of my idea of End!Verse Benny. Original post was as follows:
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> _Benny loves close combat. Which is why he has a lovely machete, his trusty friend. He’s scarred and marked from bullet wounds, cuts, broken bones and so on. He’s also lost sight on his left eye from the Croatoan virus infecting his body slowly._  
>  _As he’s a vamp and doesn’t have a normal blood circulation, the virus spreads slowly, and doesn’t affect him as it does humans. It weakens him, makes his wounds not heal as well and the more the virus gets to him the more he mentally gets affected too. Fits of blind rage, hallucinations, even hearing voices; the End is coming to Benny too, but slower than any human would feel it.._  
> 

Darkness used to be a good thing. Past tense.  
Darkness meant safety, meant ability to acquire blood, chasing ghosts of the past to avenge the death of his love over half a century ago. It used to be his prime time of day, being a feared predator, swift, cunning, dangerous.

It used to. Past tense.

Now, darkness meant croats running faster, pounding the walls harder, the sounds of crickets replaced by growls and grunts from croat mouths. Thankfully, the abandoned cabin near Camp Chitaqua was out of reach for most of them these days, and if anyone made it past the humans, he’d slice those damn croats quicker than they could react anyway, even with their superhuman/monster reaction times.

Benny lit the last candle he had left and watched the little flame flicker for a bit. He missed knowing how heat felt. In the same moment, his dead heart thumped and pulsed out a new, slow dosage of the virus, pushing it further into his infected veins. He grunted, twisting his neck and arms, flexing his fingers, pulling his stomach in. He knew it wasn't going to take long before the hallucinations would come back. It was starting to become routine at this point. 

He looked around the beat-up cabin, sighing, thinking about how it would have looked in its prime; beautiful wooden floors and walls, small but functional kitchen, a little love nest with just a big bed, a table, two chairs and a small fridge. He imagined how couples would have come here to forget the world, completely devour each other, live and breathe each other... Now, instead, the world had forgotten about the lovers, devoured them and stopped their breathing all together.

Just as he plunged down in one of the worn-out chairs, three long knocks landed on the cabin door. He knew who it was, no one else would visit him anyway. With a deep sigh he pushed himself up again, buttoning his Henley a little to try and hide the poisoned veins. Not that it helped much, but a little had to be good enough for now. He spent a minute unlocking all the different kinds of locks he had found and installed on the door, leaning against the doorframe as he let the door open slowly.

"What can I do ya for, chief?" 

Bathed in the eerie, gray moonlight stood a rugged, bruised hunter. His expression spelled anger, and frustration, but his tired, emerald eyes softened a little when Benny smiled at him. He looked around the area a last time before moving in the cabin, silent as the grave, Benny stepping out of his way and closing the door after him.

"Been a while," Benny continued, "figured you'd been either infected or busy with Cas' orgies. Seein' as yer here, I figure it was the latter."

He locked every lock again, taking his time, listening intently to the hunter's heartbeat as he walked around the little cabin. It was calming down a little. 

"Have a seat brother, I'll bring you some of that scotch you like so much." 

The hunter took off his heavy jacket and threw it on the bed before sitting down in the chair nearest the door. He groaned as he sat, Benny hearing bones cracking deep. The old vampire shook his head and passed his odd companion to reach the fridge - not cold, of course, power was cut years ago - pulling out a well-preserved bottle of scotch. He grabbed two somewhat clean glasses from the kitchen counter and set them on the table between him and the hunter, pouring them drinks before sitting down with a deep sigh once again. 

"Rough day, huh?"

The hunter grunted in agreement and looked over at Benny, clearly relaxing more and more with every passing second. Benny just nodded, looking down at the filled glasses before pushing one towards his only friend, clinking them before taking a slow swig. The hunter mirrored him, grabbing the glass by his bruised fingertips and closing his eyes as the taste and alcohol percentage made everything a little dull. A welcomed feeling, Benny figured.

They drank in silence, Benny's still functional eye starting to see shadows moving where there shouldn't be any. His heart thumped another time, a vein popping behind his blind eye, making him slam the glass into the table in pain. He panted and clenched his free fist, twisting his eyes together, trying to ignore the feeling of the black blood leaking from his eye-socket. 

"Getting worse ain't it."

Finally the hunter spoke, voice gruff but with a tinge of worry. Benny shook his head, a few drops of black blood staining his arm and the tabletop. He looked up after a little while, his blind eye glowing bright yellow in the low lights.

"Slowly," Benny panted, drying the stream off with the back of his bloody hand, "caught me at a bad time. I'll be seein' things pretty soon."  
"Is there ever a good time anymore?"

Benny smiled a small, crooked smile. He saw his friend smile in return.

"Guess not."

They shared a few drinks in mostly silence, the shadows in Benny's vision turning into figures as the night completely enveloped the forest. The hunter noticed Benny's eyes constantly finding a fixed point near the bed and looked over, shaking his head slightly before turning back to face Benny, leaning in over the table a bit.

"It's her again, isn't it?"  
"Yup."

Benny's face changed from worried to sad, his lips pressed tight together and his blue eye turning watery. He clenched his hands together and ran his nails over some fresh scratches he had acquired, trying to keep his head in the real world.

"It's like the virus knows," he sighed, puffing his chest slightly, "fuckin'... I don't wanna see her Dean, I-"  
"I know man, I know."

Benny shook his head and looked down at his hands, scratching at the wound so much it started to bleed a little. Only it wasn't red, but purple. Most of his own blood was replaced by the virus by now, the rest slowly turning every day. He missed the color red.

"Sometimes," Dean continued, clearing his throat, "sometimes I see Sam. And Bobby. Hell sometimes I see Mom still. This world is full of ghosts, most of them in our heads."  
"Shame we can't burn our brains to get rid of ‘em huh," Benny tried to joke, looking up at Dean with sad, teary eyes. Dean smiled a half-smile in return and looked down at Benny's hands, still scratching away.

"Need me to stay tonight?"

Benny looked back over by the bed, seeing his beautiful lover stand motionless in the corner. She was in a beautiful blue gown, almost every inch of her skin drenched in her own blood, her throat slit. Her eyes were cold, her lips chapped and corners pulled down in sadness. She really looked like a ghost, and one that would rip out Benny's functioning eye if she could.

"Don't have to brother, don't need sleep anyway. Perks of bein’ a vamp and all."  
"Don't wanna come back in a few days to see that you've found a way to slice off your own head because she's driving you nuts. Come on."

Dean got up from his seat and moved towards the bed, blocking Benny's view from seeing Andrea. At least for a moment. The old vampire sighed in relief and stood up, blowing out the little candle, walking over behind Dean, his own thick frame inches away from the hunter’s. He felt Dean's body-heat radiate off of him, making him hum. Heat. Warmth. Humanity.

They didn't undress other than kicking off their shoes, silently crawling into the dirty bed, adjusting so they were laying shoulder by shoulder. Benny was scared to close his eyes, staring into the ceiling, seeing Andrea walk over next to him and lean in over him, staring him coldly in the eye. He shuddered and whimpered lowly, biting down on his lower lip. 

He felt a warm hand on his, sensing how Dean turned his head to look at his friend in the darkness. Andrea still wasn't leaving.

"Hey," Dean whispered, "look at me."

Benny turned his head, facing Dean, his enhanced vision making the freckled face near him clear and bathed in moonlight, the emerald eyes dark and calm. He thought he could see Dean's body-heat pulsing out from his skin, Benny feeling hungry for it. 

"Keep looking at me. She can't come between us."

Benny finally fell asleep after an hour of observing Dean sleeping calmly next to him, their hands very timidly interlaced. He wondered how often Dean slept like this, how often he could really rest. When Benny fell asleep he clenched the warm hand in his, thankful for this odd companion in his life and in these dark times, positive he would have gone mad months earlier if it hadn't been for this crazy, dangerous hunter deeming him worthy of his friendship.


	2. Survivor

Benny awoke a few hours later, when the sun should have started to set, by heavy raindrops hitting against the little windows of the cabin. He blinked and groaned a little as he looked around, trying to find Andrea in the room. Thankfully, she was gone. He let his heavy head fall onto the mattress and sighed in relief, causing the hunter next to him to stir a little. Their hands were still touching, even with Dean turned on his back again.

Benny tried to silently roll onto his side, facing Dean, his thumb brushing over fresh scars on Dean's knuckles. Usually, the hunter would stop by every other day or so to just hang out and talk a little, unwind and get away from all the stress of being a fearless leader in a crusade that probably would end up getting all of them killed anyway.  
They had met not long after the virus really hit, Benny fighting for his life in an alleyway, ending up back to back with Dean and Castiel, slicing off croat heads and guarding each other. It wasn't until they made it to safety that Dean realized what Benny was, and vice versa, but after Benny had saved Cas from getting infected, it was like it didn't matter what Benny was. He earned Dean's trust.

He was brought back to camp, to most of the group's dismay, but got situated in the cabin and only rarely brought with on missions. Every time they had brought in survivors however, Dean had asked for Benny’s assistance in determining if the survivors had been infected; super-smell was a perk of vampyrism even in the end times. 

Dean stirred in his sleep again and turned towards Benny, curling up a little. It was getting cold, the air chilling from the rain, although rain was welcomed. It meant slower, more clumsy croats.  
Benny lifted his head to look around the room after something to cover his friend in and saw the heavy jacket at their feet, slowly reaching down to grab it and cover Dean's shoulders. Although he tried his best to be quiet and not wake Dean, as he pulled back to lie down again, the emerald eyes fluttered open slowly, looking softly into Benny's blue.

"..what're you doin'," Dean mumbled, grabbing the jacket and pulling it closer to his chin.  
"You were freezin'," Benny whispered, "didn't want you to catch a cold."  
"...thanks, mom..."

Dean's eyes closed again, and he pulled his knees up further to his chest. Benny smiled a little, thinking it was almost impossible for this giant hunter to look small, except when he was like this. Another thirty minutes passed, Benny just observing Dean's calm breathing, his own thick fingers brushing against Dean's, his dead heart thumping painfully only once in this time-span. Thankfully.

A loud, roaring thunder made Dean jump a little and wake up, groggy, looking around the room in confusion. Benny sat up on his elbow and kept his eyes on Dean, his ears tuned in completely to the lively thumps in the hunter's chest. 

"Why'd you let me sleep," Dean grumbled as he adjusted on the bed, sitting up and rubbing his hands on his face.  
"Figured you could use it. Why else would you be here," Benny mumbled, his fingers fiddling slightly. He didn't catch Dean's slight glare or the frown that followed.

The hunter sighed and got up from the bed, stretching as he looked out a window near his side. Benny turned to throw his legs over the edge of the bed as well, looking out the opposite window, seeing nothing but darkness and rain. He felt his neck cramping, the virus obviously wanting to make its way further up, and he growled as he twisted his head in pain.

"She gone?"

Dean's voice was cold and distant, the wall rebuilt quickly after being dropped in those few hours of sleep he had. Benny nodded and gasped when the cramps stopped, running his big hands through his damp, dirty, long hair.

"Yeah. Thanks."  
"Good."

Dean threw on his jacket, quickly stepping into his boots, tying them and walked over to the door, stopping as he was opening some of the locks. Benny was looking at him, eyes a bit sad, the itch for feeling Dean's heat starting to make his skin crawl slightly. 

"We uh, we're going on a mission today. Gonna get some more supplies. If we get any survivors, I'll call for you, alright?"  
"Mh-hm. Business as usual," Benny sighed, smiling timidly.  
"If I come across some blood bags, I'll get them to you. Promise."  
"Really don't have to, Dean."

Dean turned on his heel and crossed his arms across his chest. He looked angry. Benny figured he was preparing to get back to the real world at the camp and the croat infected streets again.

"Well I'm gonna. If not, I'll find some other food for you, alright?"  
"Why?" Benny questioned, standing up slowly, his old bones aching and his muscles screaming. Fucking Croatoan virus.  
"Because," Dean groaned, stepping forward, closing the gap a little between them, "you've not eaten for weeks, man. And I'm not letting you feed on another croat. Gotta keep you breathing, or err.. Yeah. That. For a while longer."

Benny shook his head and felt his heart thump again, hard, making him curl together in pain. Dean quickly threw himself under the vampire, helping him stand, lifting him slightly. Benny was sweating, his infected veins swelling.

"You okay?" Dean whispered, voice breaking a little.  
"Don't talk ‘bout food like that," Benny joked, "givin' me stomach cramps."

Dean shook his head and didn't even smile, pushing the heavy man back against the bed to make him sit. They agreed on Benny getting some more sleep before Dean would call him down to the camp. Benny tried his best to ghost Dean's hand over his own as he fell asleep listening to the raindrops on his windows.

-¤-

Night fell and the group came back safe with five survivors. Benny heard Dean's yell from miles away, his hearing tuned in to the hunter's voice, and he threw on his heavy coat, tying his machete to his belt. He flexed his hands as he saw a new infected vein had made it's way down to his wrists, and he slammed his door harder than he wanted to originally, thinking about how quickly he seemed to be decaying lately.

He made it through the little forest path and down a hillside to see the group unpacking the trucks with canned food, toilet paper, blankets. It seemed they had been successful in their mission. At the gates stood five people, huddled up together, shaking in fear. Dean was circling them, almost like a predator, while Cas was talking to them about the rules of the camp.  
Chuck was the first to notice Benny approaching and cleared his throat, shuffling over to nudge their fearless leader slightly.

"He's here."

Dean stopped in his tracks and looked up the hill, nodding quickly, sheathing his gun and walking towards Benny to meet him halfway. The rest of the group looked angrily at the vamp, but he just shrugged to himself and pocketed his big paws as Dean came closer.

"Didn't find any blood bags, sorry man."  
"No problem brother, wadn't a promise."

Dean sighed and shuffled in his spot slightly, looking over his shoulder quick. Cas was still explaining the rules.

"Found five of ‘em, one seems to be injured but can't tell if it's a croat bite. Need you to check them."  
"Yahuh?"  
"What?"

Benny shook his head and cocked it slightly, smiling underneath his thick beard.

"It ain't like that's any different than what I do usually. So why you gotta make a big deal out of it?"  
"Just," Dean growled, leaning a little closer to Benny, lowering his voice, "if the wounded girl is clean, I'm gonna bring her to you tonight. To feed on. Can't use her anyway if she's gonna be weak from the get-go."

Benny whistled low and looked past Dean's shoulders, eying the wounded woman. She was tall, and obviously scared, but she was bruised and looked tired. Not the best way to start her survival in this group.

"That's mighty cold chief."  
"It's a dog eat dog world man. Take it or leave it."

Benny clicked his tongue and locked eyes with Dean for a short while before nodding. They both started walking down towards the group, Chuck stepping back quick and putting his hand on his little machete when Benny passed him. Benny chuckled, feeling a strange feeling of happiness knowing that people were still scared of the big bad fanger with everything else being just as, if not more, scary.

"..and, as a final precaution, we have to have our resident vampire make sure you're not infected." 

Cas sighed, looking over at Dean and Benny standing shoulder to shoulder. Benny was sure he saw a tinge of jealousy in the former angel's eyes and smiled, licking his lips.

"What?!" One of the survivors yelled, rushing backwards and hit his back against the gates, frantically holding his hands on his neck.  
"What, so you're cool with zombie people roaming the streets eating the faces off of your besties, but you can't believe a vampire is real? Welcome to earth," Dean grunted, stepping forward to push the survivors around a little, making them stand on a line with their backs against the gate. His gaze was locked a little longer on the wounded woman before he walked back to stand next to Benny again.

"Go ahead." 

Benny kept smiling a crooked smile as he sauntered, slowly, down towards the survivors. They all started shaking even more, the man from before closing his eyes and praying under his breath. Benny leaned in on him first, singing in whispers, 

"Who's a-fraid o' the big bad wolf, big bad wolf, big bad wolf..."

He scented the terrified man and hummed in approval, stepping back to scent the next. He made it down the line pretty quick, his big paws pocketed in his pants, his shoulders back and relaxed. When he came to the last survivor, the hurt woman, he eyed her as Dean had, biting the inside of his lip. He wondered for a second, if she was infected, if he should lie and have Dean bring her anyway. He was starving, and even if Dean didn't want the vampire to get any more croat blood into his system, it wouldn't matter much at this point.

"Please," she sobbed, "it-it wasn't one of those people, it was this d-d-dog, I-"  
"Hold up, dog?" Dean asked and stepped forward a bit.

The woman frantically nodded, Benny leaning in to scent her anyway. Dean stood a few feet  
away, Cas moving in as well slowly. She was shaking and covering her bites and scratches.

"Y-yeah! Yeah it, a giant dog but I-I couldn't see it, I just- I heard it, and it attacked me! It-it was-"  
"Hellhound," Dean stated and sighed, frustrated, walking over to whisper something to Cas. Meanwhile, Benny leaned back away from the woman's neck and and locked eyes with her for a moment. 

"Clean," he whispered, "she clean."

He walked back past the hunter and the angel, listening in briefly to their conversation, eying the rest of the group and winking at Chuck before he started trekking back up the hill to return to his cabin. Whether or not Dean would bring him the woman later that night, he wasn't sure, but he knew that the news of Hellhounds in the area made Dean even more headstrong on catching Lucifer.


	3. Sacrifice

Dean did bring the woman. He had told her they were going for a walk to talk about the Hellhound, and she ended up sitting at the bottom of Benny's bed, shaking in fear, crying. Dean was sitting on his usual chair, looking at Benny, who was equally shaking in his seat opposite of Dean.

"Why me?", the woman cried, sniffling as she looked up at Benny, "I didn't do anything."

Dean sighed and poured the two men drinks from the bottle of scotch from the day before. Benny took his glass and got out of his seat to get on his knees in front of the woman, his lips pressed tight together. He gave her the glass, closing his big paws around her fingers.

"Promise I'll be gentle, alright? Don't wanna hurt you darlin'. Just..."  
"Why kill me then? I'm, I'm useful, I can-"  
"-it's not up for discussion," Dean growled, "you came in weak and bruised, plus the Hellhounds have your scent. Who's to say they're not tracking you down right now, getting us all in danger."

Benny dropped his eyes to his own on the warm hands. She was boiling hot, the stress probably sending her body into overdrive. He sighed and made eye contact with her again, shaking his head a little.

"Promise you I can make this much better than any other death you can get in this world now."  
"I don't want to die," she sobbed, "please, I'll do anything."

Benny thought it over as Dean kept talking. The vampire was listening to her heart, which was beating rapid and hard, her mind racing so quick he thought he could almost hear what she was thinking. He cleared his throat loudly after a minute, making Dean shut up instantly. 

"Darlin', what's- what's your name?"  
"Trish."  
"Alright, Trish, maybe we can cut a deal, huh?"

Dean wanted to protest again but Benny got on his feet and walked up to the hunter, standing between the long bowlegs and looked very coldly down at the wide, green eyes below him.

"She can be useful. Let me feed off of her once a week. Keep her safe. If ye want me alive, this is the way to do it."  
"What if I don't want to be some blood-cow?" Trish snapped, her voice breaking from tears. Dean's hands were dangerously close to holding onto Benny's thick thighs, a motion Benny didn't let go unnoticed, but he turned to return on his knees in front of Trish.

"You said you'd do anything. All I need is a little blood once a week to keep me goin'. You see," he said as he reached down to lift his Henley over his stomach and chest, exposing his clearly infected skin and the markings of his black heart underneath it, "I'm infected too. But I can't die, or turn like humans do. A lil' bit of yer blood and it keeps me from dyin'. Keeps me here to keep people like you safe, from helpin' Dean and the others on catching Lucifer and ending all of this. Ye understand?"

She took a moment to think, looking between Benny's chest, his eyes and Dean. The hunter was silent, almost frozen in place. Benny's eyes never left Trish's, his free hand returned to hold her's over the glass. She sniffled a little as she bit her lower lip, inhaling a shaky breath.

"Will it hurt?" 

Dean finally moved to drink from his glass, turning in towards the table. Benny noticed the change but knew it wasn't the time to focus on the hunter, and smiled very timidly at Trish.

"It will, yeah, ain't gonna lie to you. But it'll only be the first bite, and it doesn't have to be on your neck. I can do it on your arm, or your side, if you prefer. If ye don't want others to see."

Again she thought it over and looked down herself, mind clearly racing. 

"Arm, I think, then..."

Benny nodded and shuffled up a little, standing tall on his knees, his hands either side of her legs.

"Lie down then darlin', get comfy. I won't take much, but you'll feel a bit woozy for a while."

She nodded and drank the scotch in one quick swig, lying down with the glass. Benny got on his feet and took it from her, walking over quietly to Dean. They looked at each other briefly, Dean nodding his approval of the plan and Benny nodded back, their silent agreements always working just as fine as any vocal one. The vampire then let his thick hand rest on Dean's shoulder for a moment, tender, his thumb rubbing small circles into the thick jacket under it. Dean's eyes softened and he seemed to relax under the touch, leaning his head slightly towards the thick hand before stopping himself.

"I'm ready," Trish then exclaimed, Benny hearing how her heart had calmed.  
"Alright sugar."

Benny said it while looking into Dean's eyes, and again the hunter seemed to melt a little. The vampire turned and walked over to the bed again, walking around it so he was facing Dean. He turned his attention back to Trish and started talking her through it, how he'd do it, for how long and that they'd have something ready for her to eat when she woke back up. She nodded and gently laid out her arm for him, her hand hanging off of the edge, fingers delicately folded together. She had beautiful wrists, Benny managed to think as he started kissing his way up from them to the slight bump of her bicep. 

He felt how Dean was stirring in his seat, his heart starting to race more. Trish giggled from Benny's beard brushing over her tender skin and turned her head to face him, smiling a little. Her eyes were still watery and sad from the fear earlier, but at least Benny was making her a little more comfortable.

"You're almost romantic," she whispered, "like those old timey vampires you hear about..."

Benny couldn't help but smile before he let his fangs drop, letting her see them. She tensed up a little and hitched her breath, but nodded after a moment. He nodded back softly before opening his mouth around her bicep, doing his best to avoid her larger veins and the main arteries, but hitting enough to be able to drink for a while.  
Trish sucked in her breath and cried out, moving a little, trying her best to get used to the sensation.

Benny, meanwhile, was fighting to not ravage her arm then and there. He sunk his teeth in deep, drinking, sucking hard, the rush of fresh blood making him feel like every muscle in his body grew three sizes, his bones snapping into place, his infected veins getting filled with life instead of death. It was euphoria, it was a rush beyond anything he could remember feeling. He moaned at the taste, pressing his eyes shut, rutting against the bed, sure that his heart was actually beating again and would burst out its cage any second.

"Hey," Dean yelled, his words muted in Benny's ears, "hey, Benny, calm down huh?"

The vamp released his bite on Trish's arm and looked up, panting, eyes blown dark, lips smeared with fresh red. The hunter got on his feet and moved slowly over to stand next to Benny, sitting down next to him with his back against the bed after locking eyes with the vamp for a short second.

"Keep drinking. I'll keep you here, alright?"

Benny nodded and looked over Trish who was crying again, but lying still. She was a trooper. 

"Just," Benny said hoarsely, "just need a lil' more Trish darlin'. Be over soon."

Benny drank for another five minutes, Dean sitting right next to him, his knee touching Benny's side. Trish passed out after Benny started drinking again, but he made sure she was still breathing and her heart going strong, the beats of her heart steadying.  
After Benny got his fill, Dean bandaged her up and carried her down to the camp, staying with her until she woke up.  
Benny was outside the cabin when Dean returned, shirtless, feeling the cold rain on his skin. 

"That good huh?"

Benny laughed, a deep belly laugh that Dean had never heard before and the vampire stretched his arms out wide, puffing his chest, closing his eyes as he leaned his head upwards towards the raindrops.

"I don't think I've ever felt like this," Benny chuckled, "I can't remember it at least."

Dean grinned back and made his way up next to Benny, looking up and down the thick vampire's chest. His cotton slacks were soaked and clinging onto his thick thighs, something Dean didn't fail to notice either. 

"Mmm," Benny hummed, eyes still closed, arms still stretched out wide, "I hear your heart poundin' Dean... See somethin' you like?"

Dean bit back a groan and stepped into the cabin, throwing off his jacket and stomping out of his heavy boots. Benny figured this was his cue to get inside.


	4. Take Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty chapter incoming! Enjoy, as it's also the final chapter of this little story (for now, anyway!)

Benny walked in the cabin slowly, closing the door behind him and not bothering with many of the locks. His eyes were locked on Dean who was standing in the middle of the room, his heart pounding loud, his fists clenched by his sides.

"I can feel your body buzz from all the way over here, chief. What's on yer mind?"

He didn't get a vocal reply, but Dean turned his head over his shoulder and looked back at the soaked vampire. He was breathing hard, eyes blown dark and hidden well in the darkness of the room. Benny licked his lips slightly, lifting his eyebrow, folding his thick arms over his wet chest. 

"Ain't comin' over 'till you tell me to."

The hunter then turned around slowly, his head hung a little low, his body still buzzing. He walked over to Benny, slowly, eyes wanting to hold eye contact but couldn't seem to stay with it. Benny found it amusing, that somehow the fearless hunter was speechless in front of him now.   
When Dean got close enough for his body-heat to radiate off and hit Benny's cold, wet skin, he looked up and clenched his jaw. He was gathering courage, Benny figured.

"What'cha want Dean? Somthin's making your pretty head spin."  
"You are," Dean breathed finally, "want.. want you."  
"Ah," Benny smiled, unfolding his arms, stepping in closer to Dean, "that so?"

He felt Dean shutter and turn his head away, clenching his fists again, as if he was ashamed for saying it. Benny lifted his hand slightly to find Dean's fist, brushing his wet fingertips over the bumpy knuckles, trying to snake his way in between the tightly clenched fingers. 

"What's the reason? I's just curious.. 'cause, trust me," he whispered, voice low and starting to really show his Louisianan twang, "want'ya too, darlin'. I'm just a real gentlemen and keep my paws to m'self, mostly. Just figure you were plenty sated with your angel and your pretty ladies keepin’ you company..."

Dean kept his mouth shut but grabbed Benny's hand near his own, pulling them back to the chair Dean had sat in earlier. The hunter plopped down in his seat, spreading his legs wide and had Benny stand between them again, exactly as they had earlier.

"When you," Dean mumbled, clearing his throat, looking up at the vampire with dark, lustful eyes, "when you took control. Told me how things were going to be. I need it. Need that."  
"Mh-hm," Benny hummed, taking his free hand up to cup Dean's jaw, "go on."  
"I'm constantly telling other people what, what they need to do, what they need to say, hell even Cas in bed just wants me to control him, Risa too... I don't mind. I- I really dont,"

He started rambling and turned his head away from Benny, only to get his jaw clenched in the big paw holding it. He turned quiet instantly and looked up at the vampire with pleading eyes, his own hands fidgeting with each other. 

"Get to the point." Benny growled, his blue eye almost glowing in the faint light escaping through the thick rainclouds.  
"Need- need it. Need you. Tell me what to do. Wanna-"  
"-gonna be a good boy for me, Dean?"

Dean started shaking, his throat clenching around a low moan, his hands grasping onto the soaked pants near him.

"This what you need to hear, huh, boy?" Benny drawled out the words, long and low.  
"Y-yes, please, need-"  
"Mmm," Benny hummed in approval, his thick thumb brushing over Dean's stubble gently, "I love it when my boys're needy and beggin' for it. Means they moan so filthy 'round my thick cock when I facefuck 'em."

Another moan got caught in Dean's throat but not all of it got held back, and he closed his eyes as he leaned into Benny's hand, chasing the touch, scooting forward in his chair slightly.

"So why not start there, huh? Make ye cum from chokin' on my fat cock. Then maybe I'll fuck ya raw, or tease ya till you can't stand anymore without your legs shakin'. Want ya to go home to yer angel, or yer ladies so frustrated to have to fuck 'em for hours to make up for all the teasin' I'mma be doin' to you..."

Dean didn't reply, just gasped and dug his nails into the wet fabric under his fingertips, almost pulling himself off of the chair at this point. Benny took his free hand and brushed his palm down over his erection, growling when he saw Dean's eyes drop from his own and to his crotch.

"Keep lookin' at me pretty boy, you'll see it in time. Need to hear ya beg for it."

With a loud thud, Dean fell on his knees in front of Benny, his face still cupped in the big, cold hand, his eyes hooded and lips apart, breath ragged. His jeans were strained, his own erection rock hard and begging to be touched, but he bit back another moan and licked his lips. 

"Please, Benny, need you, n-need you to fuck my throat,"

Benny nodded and released Dean's head, opening his wet slacks slowly, never breaking eye contact with the shaking hunter underneath him. He saw Dean trying to palm at his own erection and Benny growled again, flashing his fangs, making Dean moan and freeze in his movements.

"Ain't touchin' 'till I tell you to. Clear?"

Dean nodded and laid his hands on his thighs. He was staying patient and put, trying his best not to whine and shake too much from anticipation. Benny retracted his fangs and cupped himself under his clothes, stroking slow before pulling himself out and placing it on Dean's lower lip. He kept stroking, slowly, the hunter fighting to not move, touch, look down. 

"Mm, can tell you like bein' someone's good boy, don'cha?"

The hunter nodded, deliberately wetting his bottom lip before nodding upwards and letting Benny feel how soft it was, coated in spit. The vampire smiled and hummed in approval, brushing the head over the spit-shining lip, causing Dean to gasp a little, eyes still locked on Benny's blue.

"It's big, I know," Benny murmured with a smug smile, "I'm sure you got's talents to take all it though. Open for me."

Dean opened his mouth, the tip of his tongue eager to taste and touch. Benny led his thick cock into the warm mouth, gasping a little when he hit the back of Dean's wet, hot throat, and pulled out to see the shining spit covering the top of his cockhead. He chuckled and took his free hand into Dean's hair, grasping onto short strands, licking his lips as he stroked himself slow again one more time.

"And you didn't even gag.. What a good boy, Dean. Go on then, show me how good you are at suckin' cock."

Without needing any more encouragement, Dean moaned and closed his eyes as he leaned forward, taking in as much of the vampire's cock as he could in one go. Benny moaned in return and tossed his head back, the sensation from the fresh blood surging through him, and he was happy Dean decided this would be the day that they should fuck. Not that they hadn't almost done it before. Plenty of times. Also some heavy petting. But this was finally happening, and Benny would make sure to use the new-found strength to make Dean regret not having done it before.

Dean was sloppy and fast, but Benny didn't mind one bit. He figured this was Dean's desperation to get off showing through. He tugged hard at Dean's hair to pull him off of his now spit-shining cock, strings of saliva connecting the full lips and it, dripping onto the filthy boards underneath them. 

"Like my cock boy?"  
"Yes," Dean moaned, his eyes glassy and lidded, "fuck, so much."  
"Open wide then. Wanna hear ya gag 'round it when you cream yerself,"

And then without being gentle, the vampire thrust forward and held the hunter in place with the fat cock shoved as far into his throat as it could go. He was held there for a few seconds, before Benny pulled back a little and started thrusting forward, hitting the back of Dean's throat with every movement. Lewd moans and whines barely escaped the full throat, and when Benny whistled to get Dean's attention and popped out his fangs again, still fucking ruthlessly into the hunter's hot mouth, Dean came and closed his mouth around the cock, hollowing out his cheeks to suck hard. 

"Ah, fuck Dean, made for this," Benny growled and kept fucking, looking down to see Dean writhing and his hands grasping at his crotch, rubbing himself. That wasn't the agreement.

With a snarl he pulled Dean off, seeing the hunter looking blissful and sated, his lips curled up in a little smile, his cheeks flushed red and stained with sweat and saliva. The vampire shook his head and pulled hard at the hairs he could, making Dean whimper as he forced him back up to stand, pulling him close, close enough to almost taste himself in the air Dean was breathing between them.

"Told ya not to touch Dean, and what'd you do?"  
"Ah-m sorry Ben, just, so good and-"  
"-tsk tsk, yous a bad boy Dean. Was gonna eat you out real slow and everythin', seems that ain't gonna be today huh? You bein' all defiant like this,"

Dean writhed in Benny's grasp and tried to move forward, wanting to lean in on the thick chest in front of him. Benny was having none of it.

"Now, get yer filthy clothes off and get on the bed. I ain't tellin' you twice."

He released the short hair and hardly looked when Dean scurried over to the bedside, jumping out of his clothes quicker than he'd seen anyone do it before. He turned around as Dean was crawling in on the bed and laid on his stomach, facing down into the mattress. 

"What's this now?" Benny drawled, pushing off his own pants and socks, moving onto the bed slowly, crawling over Dean like a tiger, swaying with each step, "presentin' all nice for me anyway?"  
"I'll be good," Dean growled, "not my fault your fat cock makes me wanna jack off."

Benny chuckled at that and leaned down to kiss the bit of Dean's neck that was exposed, gentle and soft. The hunter gasped when he felt the cold, wet lips on him but started to purr when the kisses continued, the weight of Benny's heavy body getting pressed down on his ass slower and slower.

"I'll let it pass this time then. 'cause I really wanna eat you up," Benny whispered before biting a little into Dean's shoulder, swallowing up every gasp and moan he got.   
"You uh, you tell me if I'm bein' too much, right?" the vampire continued before kissing down Dean's spine, "don't want you to hate me or somethin',"  
"Kidding me right?" Dean softly spoke as he turned his head up to look a bit over his shoulder, "I asked for it. Want it like this. And I know you wouldn't cross any lines anyway."

Benny nodded and proceeded his gentle kisses downwards, one of his hands brushing gently over Dean's shoulders and neck, squeezing a little to make Dean lift his hips slightly. He pushed Dean's legs a little further apart with his free hand and bit the freckled butt-cheeks, making Dean jump and giggle slightly. 

"That's a first," Benny chuckled, pressing a few wet kisses closer and closer to Dean's entrance, "ain't ever heard you giggle like this..."  
"I never giggle," Dean tried to growl in return, the growl turning into a moan when he felt a wet, slick tongue run over his hole, "fuck!"

Benny settled between Dean's legs and started licking, broad, wet strokes, teasing, slowly working Dean open with his tongue, moaning when Dean whined and pleaded for more, lifting his hips slightly. After spending a few minutes just licking, kissing, tasting Dean with his broad, wet tongue, Benny adjusted on the bed to have one hand go under Dean's groin and start stroking the hard, sticky cock, the other underneath his own jaw to slowly slide in a thick finger alongside his tongue. 

"Mmf," Dean grunted, biting into his own hand for a moment, bucking his hips, "fuck, yes, ah..."

With an open-mouthed, tongue-still-licking-chuckle, Benny looked up the sweaty hunter's back and hummed as he lifted his head a little, pressing his finger in deep and slow.

"Want more huh? Dirty boy? Want to get ravaged, huh?"  
"Get on with it," Dean growled, lifting his hips again, getting his cock gently squeezed by Benny,  
"Beg for it then," Benny growled before diving down again, sliding his finger out to join it with another, slobbering spit on them and Dean's hole, licking and tongue-fucking the hunter sloppily and eagerly. 

Dean chanted "please" in time with Benny's fingers and tongue fucking into him, and when Benny could feel Dean's walls tightening around him he pulled out and off, spitting into his hand and coating himself quick as he shuffled over Dean's sweat-glistening back. 

"Mm darlin', if this were a better time I'd gladly spend a whole bottle of lube loosening your pretty hole," the vampire drawled quietly as he aligned his heavy cock with the spit-slicked hole, "sadly, you're gonna have to deal with the pain a little.. promise to cum quick though, keep ya nice and wet for me when I fuck you senseless..."

Dean moaned and clutched with both hands onto Benny's hand when it pressed down against his neck, feeling how he got pinned down hard against the bumpy, dirty mattress. He spread his legs and arched his back, trying to make more room for the vampire, trying to feel every inch even more as Benny pressed in slow.

When Benny was fully seated, he settled his knees against Dean's' hot legs and his free hand scooted under Dean's chest, holding onto the sweaty shoulder. He pressed his full body down, making Dean sure he knew exactly how powerless and little he was right now, but kissed soft, tender kisses on his temple, breathing slowly. The hunter was whining, impatient but unable to move, his heart thumping so hard in his chest Benny could feel it against his own.

"I'll give ya what you need darlin', whenever ya need it... just gotta ask..."

He started thrusting, slow at first, loosening Dean a little more. Dean writhed and kept clawing at the hand on his head, pretend-fighting to want to get out and away. There was no strength behind his pushing or violence behind his fingernails scraping Benny's skin, only encouragement. 

"Fuck, tight little bitch," Benny growled and started slamming into the wet hole, heat and Dean's moans quickly making his orgasm coil in his stomach, his skin starting to feel hot even if it never could be again. He dropped his fangs and scraped the surface of Dean's shoulder, cutting the skin slightly, drops of blood forming quick. With a moan he lapped at it and came, slamming harder and harder into the hunter. 

"Yeah fuck fuck fuck! More Benny, fuck, more!"

Without needing to ask, Benny sunk his teeth into the flesh of Dean's shoulder and sucked, removing his hands to place them on Dean's hips, scooting his legs up a bit on the bed to change angle and started roughly slamming forward again, the sound of skin slapping growing louder and louder, faster and faster. Dean was moaning loud, pressing himself backwards with all his power to search for more, curling one of his arms underneath himself to jack himself in time to Benny's ruthless fucking.

He felt some drops of Benny's cum trickle down his thighs and laughed with breathy moans, his ass growing more and more sore, his shoulder pulsing in pain from Benny still being latched onto him and drinking slowly, his legs shaking. Benny retracted his fangs, licked a broad stripe over the bite-mark and leaned up, slowing his hips to adjust behind Dean again, pressing his hands onto the small of the hunter's back and pinning him there. He started rolling his hips, fluid in motion, his hips only just making contact to Dean before he rolled out again, gliding effortlessly in and out of the hunter's used, cum-wet hole. The change of pace and angle made Dean jump and jolt slightly, his hand awkwardly caught under himself as he tried to jack off, but every time Benny rolled forward he hit Dean's sweet spot, making stars flash underneath the hunter's closed eyelids.

"Come on pretty boy, been so good for me," Benny breathed, smiling, his lips coated in fresh blood again, "wanna feel you squeeze round me when you cum, come on now,"

Dean pumped himself in time with Benny's fucking and quickly started grunting, growling, curling in on himself as he fought to keep himself from coming, wanting more, wanting it not to end so quickly.  
Benny noticed and hummed in appreciation, but he pressed his fingers in tighter on the muscular waist and increased his rhythm, forcing Dean's breath to hitch with every stroke against his prostate.

"Don't keep me waitin' darlin'... Scream for me, cum for me" Benny drawled, growling lustfully as he looked up and down Dean's body, eyes stopping at his own thick cock effortless fucking into him. 

"Ah yes, yes, yes, fuck!"

Finally Dean relaxed, arching his back and lifting his head as he screwed his eyes shut, screaming and moaning in pleasure, his orgasm rolling over him, his legs shaking as he milked himself for every drop of cum. Benny moaned in return and started to slow down, making sure to keep Dean's orgasm going for as long as it could. He wanted to praise him, wanted to curl up over him and shower him with kisses to show him how wonderful it was, how he'd wanted it from almost the second he had laid eyes on Dean in that alleyway. Instead he slowed to a stop, still seated inside Dean and adjusted his hands to grab at the freckled ass-cheeks, spreading them slightly, taking a good long look at how his own fat cock looked pressed inside that beautiful ass.

When he could feel Dean was done shaking, he pulled out slow, letting the hunter relax and flop down on the bed, boneless. He sat back on his knees and just observed what laid before him, his dead heart thumping hard and making him bite back the groan that formed when he felt another vein push out more poison. Dean didn't seem to notice, thankfully, and when the pain faded not more than a few moments after, he rolled over next to Dean, looking at the blissful face close to his own.

They laid there for five minutes, Dean breathing slow and humming in between, his lips curled up in a slight smile, his skin so warm Benny was sure it was heating up the whole cabin. Dean's eyes were closed, softly, and between the soft moonlight making it through the sky and Benny's supervision, he could count eleven freckles spread out on both eyelids. Eleven beautiful freckles.

"Thank you," Dean whispered, opening his eyes very slowly, quickly locking eyes with Benny, "needed that."  
"Mmm, entirely my pleasure," Benny whispered back, scooting in closer, their nose-tips touching, "glad to be helpful, oh fearless leader."

They chuckled a little, low, and Dean moved forward to kiss Benny softly. The vampire was caught by surprise and took a moment before melting into the kiss, pressing forward slightly, promising himself to remember this kiss for the rest of his dark, decaying life. 

They kissed for a little while, silent, soft, their bodies not quite touching. Dean's skin started to grow colder and he shivered, Benny parting from their kisses to roll off the bed and find an old blanket. He returned quick, covering Dean who was turning onto his side and slid underneath the blanket with him, their arms wrapping around each other and their lips meeting again for another few minutes. 

It was calm, tender, both of the men hungry for the affection and tenderness, a stark contrast to the rough and quick sex they just had. Dean curled down into the crook of Benny's neck and relaxed, Benny brushing a broad hand over Dean's shoulder and closing his eyes.

"Yer gonna have to go search for those Hellhounds, won't you?" 

It was quiet for a minute. Dean nodded.

"Hm."  
"Might find a demon I can talk to. Get more info on where Sam- I mean... Lucifer... is hiding."  
"...right."

Another few minutes passed, Dean brushing a hand over the shadow on Benny's skin, where his dark heart was. He traced a few of the big, dark veins, his fingertips feeling deep scars. He sighed and kissed Benny's neck before clearing his throat, whispering,

"Why?"

Benny shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to mentally catalog the sound of worry and care woven into that one, single word whispered into his ear from the hunter he had befriended and lusted for, for a while. 

"Just... be safe, alright?"  
"As much as I can. My end is coming anyway, same as you.."  
"'cept mine is poison and yers is violence. What glorious lives we lead huh."

They fell asleep not long after, Benny listening to the lively thumps of Dean's heart. He hoped to dream of better times, of meeting again in a different timelines, of connecting with Dean again in a place where neither of them were dying, dead or working with death. For now, he was content with acting as the hunter's buffer in the end of the world, the one place and person he could come to to let go for a bit. It would make his own remaining time more enjoyable than he could have ever hoped for.


End file.
